


Misfit

by Kyarorain



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Date isn't too sure this look works on him anymore. Fortunately he has a roommate who can give him advice.





	Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Misfit".

At a time like this, Date wished he had a full-length mirror. The best he could do was look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He rubbed his chin, squinting at the lined face that looked back at him. When he coupled that with his scruffy black hair that refused to be tamed so easily no matter how much he brushed it, it really didn’t look the same and that was no wonder. Gone were the luxurious blonde locks and handsome face he had sported for six years. 

His brow creased. Was it weird to still be thinking of his previous body like that? After all, that had been Saito’s body and it wasn’t like he wanted to think positive things about a serial killer. Anyway, whatever he thought of that body, Date was quite happy to be back in his own. 

Thing was, some things that worked with Saito’s body didn’t quite seem to work with his own. A bathroom mirror just wasn’t cutting it after all. With a brief sigh, Date decided to just go and get an opinion and so he went back into the room. 

Mizuki had woken up and was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. 

“Good morning.” Date walked over and waited for her to notice him. Mizuki turned her head, opening her mouth to speak. She visibly jumped and let out a gasp, her eyes growing wide. 

Date blinked. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that. 

Mizuki’s eyes met his and she put a hand over her chest, breathing heavily. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, her voice growing shrill. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“Oh, come on, all I did was put on my old outfit. Did you think Saito had come back from the dead and waltzed into our apartment?” 

“No, of course not!” Mizuki’s face reddened. “Stupid! I just... I didn’t expect to see you wearing that.” There was a slight wobble in her voice. 

“Hey, did I really scare you?” Date felt a stab of guilt. If Aiba was here, no doubt she would be telling him off for being so inconsiderate. How could he possibly have anticipated this outfit would get such a reaction though? “I wasn’t trying to.” 

“I know.” Mizuki looked down at her lap. “But that was what you wore in your last body and then that scary man who tried to kill Iris and her mom was in it. When I saw you wearing it, it reminded me of him.” She looked up at him, her brow creasing. “How come you’re wearing it anyway?” 

“Er, well.” Date looked over at the clothes rack. Another copy could still be seen hanging up alongside Mizuki’s clothes. He had even bought a couple new black suits and red pinstripe shirts to go along with the ones he already owned. “I still had these clothes, so I thought I might try it out.” He spread his arms out, his face contorting in a slight grimace. “No?” 

“No,” Mizuki responded, her tone flat. “Just stick to the suit. You’re too much of an old man to be pulling off the cool look now. And I don’t want to be reminded of Saito either.” 

“Hmph.” Date smiled. Mizuki could be blunt, but he appreciated her comments, remarks on his age aside. Now he was feeling foolish for having even tried it on in the first place. “So you thought I was cool, huh?” 

“That’s not what I said! You have always been a dork, Date. Now get changed already. I think the suit fits you better now anyway.” 

“Thanks for your input, Mizuki.” Date walked over to the rack and picked up a suit. “I’ll be sure to consult you in future if I need more fashion tips.” 

“You can be such a weirdo sometimes,” Mizuki muttered, shaking her head. As he glanced at her, Date thought he could see a brief smile on her face. 


End file.
